Gotham Madness - The Asylum
by Gothic Marquise
Summary: Arkham Asylum es el hospital donde van a parar las mentes criminales mas peligrosas de Gotham City, la mayoría enviados por Batman. Jonathan Crane, psiquiatra de importancia en el centro, se dedica a experimentar con los pacientes los diferentes estados del miedo hasta que llega Luna, una ex alumna cuya mente es tan retorcida como la suya.
1. La paciente

**La paciente**

-Endless demento-

-Doctor Crane, acaban de traer a la nueva paciente. La están trasladando en este preciso instante. –Le comunicó la señora Margaret Toob, su secretaria, mientras le entregaba al doctor el informe de la policía.

Jonathan tomó el informe y le hecho una ojeada sin dejar de caminar, sorprendiéndose al leer el nombre de la que iba a ser la nueva interna y paciente de Arkham Asylum.

-¿Luna Zafiro? –Preguntó, permitiendo que su voz mostrara un tono confuso y sorprendido a la vez. Los ojos azules del doctor fueron a parar a la fotografía de la chica que venía adjunto al archivo para comprobar que se trataba de la misma Luna que él conocía; efectivamente, lo era. –La conozco, era una de mis alumnas de psicología en la Universidad de Gotham. –Añadió, aun sin salir de su asombro.

Luna era una joven estudiante de 18 años tan guapa e inteligente como extraña. Era alta, mas de lo que suele medir una mujer normal, delgada y con la piel muy pálida, lo que resaltaba con el tono pelirrojo de su pelo.

Y su inteligencia iba ligada con su creciente locura.

Luna había sido una de sus mejores alumnas durante el primer y único año, no completado, en el que Jonathan Crane se había dedicado a la docencia; justo antes de que lo despidieran y entrará a trabajar en el psiquiátrico.

Entró en su despacho y puso el cerrojo, pues no quería que nadie le molestara en los próximos minutos, mientras leía él informa de la muchacha.

Le recordaba a Luna como si la hubiera visto ayer por última vez. Era una de sus mejores alumnas, una que de verdad llegó a sorprenderle destacando entre los demás. Ella parecía entender cada una de sus palabras mejor que ningún otro, lo comprendía todo a la perfección… Jamás pensó que podría tener una alumno tan brillante, y eso que muchos de los de su clase poseían una mente inteligente superior a la de la chica, pero ella tenía una visión similar a la del profesor Crane que le hacía ver cosas que el resto de los alumnos jamás llegarían a comprender.

Continuó leyendo. Por supuesto que sabía que padecía esquizofrenia, era un dato que se le informó a los profesores y que veía adjunto a su expediente académico. Leer este dato no sorprendió a Jonathan, pero sí el crimen cometido.

"**Nombre: Luna Sally Zafiro.**

**Edad: 18 años.**

**Cargos: La susodicha se auto declaró culpable del delito que puso fin a las vidas de Victor, Lola y Alexandre Zafiro; asesinados con un arma blanca (cuchillo). Los informes médicos encontrados durante la investigación revelan un trastorno psicótico (esquizofrenia), por lo que será llevada a Arkham Asylum para una evaluación médica profesional."**

Cerró el informe, lo tomó en una mano y salió de su despacho, dirigiéndose a la sala donde tendría lugar la sesión con su nueva paciente. En su caminó se topó con su secretaría, que le informó de que la paciente ya estaba lista para la sesión. Sala nº 4, como siempre en las primeras visitas para criminales.

No entendía muy bien cómo se sentía en ese momento. Por una parte lo que sentía cada vez que tenía que atender a alguien nuevo: indiferencia; pero había algo más ene se momento y nunca experimentado anteriormente en momentos como este: Emoción.

Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente conforme se iba acercando a la sala donde la joven Luna le estaría esperando. Los guardias le abrieron la puerta al doctor y la cerraron tras de sí, permaneciendo cerca por si las cosas salían mal.

En cuanto ella levanto la vista, sus miradas se cruzaron. Los ojos de ella parecieron iluminarse, hasta juraría que sus cortados y secos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al verlo entrar.

-Buenas días, señorita Zafiro. - Saludó Jonathan mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a ella. La chica sonrió tímidamente, incluso pareció sonrojarse cuando ambos se miraron.

-Buenos... días. -Respondió con la voz nerviosa. Le costaba mantener contacto visual con el sin ponerse nerviosa. -Aunque usted puede llamarme Luna... si quiere, claro. -Añadió con tímidas sonrisas sin dejar de juguetear con sus dedos.

-Como usted quiera, Luna -Aceptó el doctor mientras se quitaba las gafas y abría el expediente que le habían dado previamente. -He de decir que es una grata sorpresa encontrarme de nuevo contigo, claro que la situación podría haber sido un poco menos fría -Comentó para tranquilizar a la chica. Lo cierto es que no mentía. Ella, junto a otros pocos alumnos, habían demostrado ser verdaderos alumnos de confianza y orgullo para el ex profesor, no como el resto de vagos y estúpidos a los que había tenido la obligación de enseñar.

Cuando vio que había logrado sacarle una sonrisa mas tranquila, continuó con su trabajo.

-Vamos a lo importante. Estoy seguro de que eres consciente de los motivos que te han traído aquí ¿Es correcto? -Preguntó. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Durante este día mi trabajo será hacerte un análisis mental completo para determinar si deberías cumplir condena en prisión o quedarte aquí, en Arkham, para un tratamiento mental.

¿Comprendes? -Ella asintió, aunque su mirada pareció iluminarse durante un segundo, justo cuando se mencionó la posibilidad de quedarse en el psiquiátrico.

-Dado que tu informe expresa claramente que padeces esquizofrenia, vamos a centrarnos en eso. Evaluaré que grado a alcanzado esta enfermedad en ti, y a partir de ahí profundizaremos. ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo que usted diga, Doctor -Respondió Luna poniéndose cómoda en el asiento mientras sonreía encantada. -Lo que usted diga.

Y es que lo que Jonathan Crane desconocía, era el profundo amor que la chica sentía por el.


	2. Primer contacto,

**Primer contacto**

-Sweet dreams are made of this-

-Empezaremos hablando de su infancia ¿Le parece bien? -Preguntó el Dr Crane abriendo un cuaderno por una hoja en blanco.

Luna asintió con la cabeza, mirando al doctor con una sonrisa poco propia de una pacientes de psiquiátrico. Los ojos claros de la joven miraban al doctor fijamente con una adoración enfermiza que Jonathan había captado al instante, pero que había preferido ignorar; al menos por el momento.

Luna se acomodó en silla tanto como le fue posible, algo difícil debido al duro material de los asientos en los que iban los pacientes.

-¿Que quiere saber, doctor? -Preguntó la chica con una dulce y melodiosa voz. Jugaba con sus manos esposadas y se distraía arrancándose los trozos de piel que tenía alrededor de las uñas. -¿Quiere que le cuente como jugaba sola cuando era pequeña? ¿Como de sola estaba cuando era niña? ¿O prefiere algo mas reciente como mi solitaria adolescencia? -Preguntó con una media sonrisa en sus cortados labios.

-Parece que le hace... gracia, este asuntó -Comentó Jonathan al ver la expresión de la chica.

-No se equivoque Doctor, no me hace ni pizca de gracia recordar, no obstante, voy a tener que hacerlo de todas formas. ¿No? De nada me serviría ponerme triste o enfadarme. -Respondió.

-Muy aguda -Observó Jonathan con una pequeña y sutil sonrisa antes de ponerse serio de nuevo.

-Empecemos pues. ¿Cual cree que es el motivo por el que ha estado siempre tan sola?

-Siempre he sido una chica tímida, distante y... extraña en cierto sentido. -Comentó. Su voz seguía igual de calmada, como si esto fuera una charla de lo mas normal.

O como si tuviera algo que ocultar.

-¿Extraña? - Preguntó Jonathan tomando apuntes. -¿Por que extraña?-Preguntó con tono curioso. -¿Sentías tu misma que eras "diferente" o es lo que te hacían sentir?

-Es lo que me hacían sentir, por supuesto, yo solo quería jugar con las demás niñas, pero ellas querían alguien de quien burlarse. Supongo que les parecí una buena... opción. -Respondió, pronunciando la última palabra con un suspiro.

Jonathan puso observar como el rostro de la joven había perdido cambiado en aquel mismo instante. Ahora su mirada había retrocedido años y su brillo se había desvanecido, dejando paso a unos ojos tristes y dolorosos. La sonrisa de sus labios se había curvado hacía bajo y no había rastro de felicidad; pero todo duró un instante muy breve. En cuando Luna detectó los penetrantes ojos azules del Dr mirándola fijamente, rápidamente volvió a su inocente sonrisa y su mirada juguetona, pero el brillo se había perdido.

Jonathan comprendía a la pequeña Luna, pues el mismo de pequeño había sufrido acoso y rechazo por parte de sus compañeros y de su propia bisabuela (aunque el siempre la llamaba abuela) Esa despiadada y malvada mujer lograba enfurecerle con solo mencionarla. Pero no era momento ni lugar para ponerse a recordar, ahora tenía que dedicarle los últimos 20 minutos de sesión a su paciente.

-¿Nunca intento acercarse a ellas? ?¿Intentar se su amiga? -Preguntó sin levantar la vista de la libreta.

-Claro que lo intenté, pero esas arpías eran unas verdaderas brujas. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que mi madre me echaba la culpa a mi! Solo tuve una verdadera amiga, bueno, un par de ellas, pero se perdió el contacto.

-¿Antes o después de que le diagnosticaran esquizofrenia? -Preguntó con algo de interés en su voz.

-Mitad y mitad. -Respondió con una voz cantarina. -Iban y venían cuando querían, al final opté por pasar de ellas.- Jonathan no pudo evitar mirarla. Su comportamiento no era distinto al de las pacientes de su edad, pero ella en especial le llamaba mas la atención. El periodo en el que fueron profesor y alumna, Luna era sociable a su manera, por lo que parecía raro que hubiera tenido una vida solitaria; desde luego no lo parecía a simple vista.

-¿Las sesiones no eran para ver porque maté a mi familia? -Preguntó Luna, sacando a Jonathan de sus pensamientos.

-Esto va mucho mas allá, señorita -Comenzó a explicar mientras se quitaba las gafas y las dejaba sobre la mesa. -Para comprender la mente humana hace falta analizarla a fondo. ¿Sabe? Muy a menudo, un incidente ocurrido en la infancia define la persona que llegará a ser el niño que lo sufre. Tal fue mi caso, y tal vez el tuyo. -Argumentó con pasión en sus palabras.

-¿Que le pasó a usted? -Preguntó Luna. Su pregunta era simple curiosidad, no quería ser impertinente o entrometida.

El Dr. Crane permaneció en silencio durante un momento que se hizo largo para ambos hasta que se volvió a poner las gafas y se levantó de la silla.

-Será mejor que continuemos en la próxima sesión, se nos acabó el tiempo -Respondió cerrando la libreta. Se fue hasta la puerta y la golpeó un par de veces con el puño, los guardias entraron y Luna se puso de pie.

-Estaré esperando con impaciencia Doctor -Le susurró la paciente con una voz suave y dulce, guiñándole un ojo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

La puerta se cerró con un leve "click" y Jonathan se dejó caer sobre la silla, con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Aquella chica iba a ser una caja de sorpresas.


End file.
